


We're Here for a Reason

by Wafflesaventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anko Family (Hetalia), DenNor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sprites, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: Mathias didn't mean to scare everyone away. They were just boring. Or couldn't take a joke. He wouldn't admit that he was lonely. Because he wasn't!***Lukas knew the house was haunted before they moved in, and he knew about the winged sprite who visited the yard. He ignored those though, because his brother deserved to grow up in a nice house with space. Plus, some ghost wasn't going to scare him away.





	1. Chapter One

   "Where are you guys going? I'm not that bad!" Mathias called out to the people removing the last box from his house. "Aaaand they're gone," he sighed. That was the fourth family his presence had scared off. Who knew people could be so scared of moving objects? It's not like he was trying to scare them, he just got bored. And their decorating sucked, so it's only logical that he moved things and made it look to his taste.  
       Wasn't it bad enough that he couldn't remember his life, or his death, or understand why he's here? But now there's all these random people moving in, messing with his home. They didn't think to consult the ghost living here! Though, no one could see or hear him except animals and the winged sprite that visited the backyard and woods. So, that might've played part in it. Mathias stared at the front door, letting the emptiness and loneliness set in again. Frowning, he floated upwards until he was in the attic. His sanctuary.  
Probably since it used to his room. Well, it seemed to be his room, it had things he liked and made him comfortable. The bed and nick-nacks were appropriate for the age he looked. He grabbed a small bird plushy, a puffin, and laid on the bed. Ghost didn't sleep... So he just laid there, thinking everything over. Afterlife sucks.

***

Lukas rubbed his eyes, and continued scrolling down the website. His room was pitch black, except for the light admitting from his laptop. Then something caught his eye. This house looked good. It was large and for decent price. A small tired smile appeared on his face as he looked through the pictures. It'd be perfect for him and Emil. Of course, anything is better than the tiny apartment they were stuck with. His baby brother deserved better than what Lukas could give.  
He wondered why such a nice house had such a low rating. Clicking on the reviews from past owners, he read them. 

Hayley Garcia, three stars: The house was nice at first, but the creaking was unbearable. I don't believe in ghost, but everything did constantly get moved and broken.

Mikkel Sørenson, two stars: Big yard the kids had plenty of room. If only it wasn't f*cking haunted! Don't recommend if you enjoy sleep.

Rolling his eyes, he closed out of reviews. People just loved to overreact, if the ghost was so bad then there's plenty of ways to get rid of it. A knock on his bedroom door snapped him out of his thought. Turning on his bedside lamp, he closed his laptop and put it on his nightstand. "Come in," the Norwegian called out softly.  
The door creaked open, and a hazy blue eye peeked through the small opening, "I had a nightmare..." Lukas patted the bed next to him, "Come here, it's just a bad dream." A boy of about six came in, clutching his pillow tightly, and hesitantly climbed onto the bed next to Lukas. "I know it's hard being in a strange, small place... With me. But, we'll figure this out. I'll take care of you no matter what," Lukas said taking Emil into his arms, stroking his hair.  
Emil sniffled, and held onto his shirt, "It's okay... You're not that bad. I just never got to see you before..." The older of them pulled the blanket over them, "I know. But I'm here now... Get some rest, okay?" After Emil nodded, Lukas reached over and turned the lamp off. It took a few minutes, but they both settled and drifted off to sleep. 

~~~

The next morning as Emil ate breakfast, Lukas showed him pictures of the house on his phone. "What do you think of this one? It has a swing set, and the bedrooms are pretty big. There's lots of room, and we could even get a pet," he said, scrolling through the images. Emil drank some milk from his cereal bowl before shrugging, "Okay... Can I get a kitten then?"  
"I don't know about a kitten. But maybe a cat," he gave him a small smile, before taking the now empty bowl and rinsing it for him. "Finnne," Emil huffed and got up from the table and walking into the connected main room to watch some cartoons. Lukas dialed the number. He hated making phone calls, but knew it was necessary. A nice woman on the other end answered.

"Hello, this is Liv Jensen. I assume you're calling about the house on 4th street?"  
"Uh, yes. My name is Lukas Bondevik, I was wondering if we could have a house tour before talk of purchasing."  
"Of course! How about 10a.m. tomorrow?"  
"That would be great thank you.."

They went over a few other things as well, before he hung up. "Emil you're getting a bath tonight, we're going to see the house in the morning," that statement was followed by a loud whine from said child. Which Lukas just shook his head at. "Come on, let's go to the park," Lukas pulled on a light jacket and shoes. "Yes!" Emil immediately abandoned the TV after turning it off. He grabbed his brother's hand and they were off.

***

From what Mathias could tell, it had been a week since the last people moved out and the sellers had cleaned it. And already they had given three tours. Most of them were families, or older couples. Most of them, Mathias thought seemed boring, so a few slammed doors and cold breath on their necks; then they were gone. He thought it was funny when they got nervous. Though, the sellers were getting exhausted.  
The ghost was just relaxing in the far corner of the living room one morning, when he heard the front door open. Jerking up, he looked over, wondering who Liz was showing around this time. The man that entered with her, somehow piqued his interest. He watched closely, and noticed the young child clinging to his pant leg. The man seemed a bit young, to have a kid, but who was Mat to judge?  
After a bit if thinking, Mathias decided that he wanted these people to stay. Just for now. Because he was curious. Obviously....


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.

       "And this path here, leads to the backyard, that also includes a patio," Liv said, leading them around back. She wanted to show them the outside before going in for the tour. The backyard was a decent size, the very back being lined with a small forest. Lukas took note of the fairy circle (fairy ring) at the very edge of the yard. He'd have to tell Emil to leave that area alone. Liv crouched down in front of Emil with a bright smile, "Hey little guy! Would you like to play on the swing set for a bit? It's old but very sturdy."  
       Emil didn't answer, instead scooting closer to Lukas and looked away. This didn't discourage her, "Awe, you're adorable," standing up again she showed them the slid glass door, "This only locks and unlocks from the inside, so I'll lead you guys back around front." Nodding, Lukas placed a hand on Emil's head and gave him a small reassuring smile. Going around front she unlocked the door, letting them two enter first. He felt the presence instantly. But it was far from a bad one. In fact, it was almost warm in a way. Yeah, those people in the reviews were definitely overreacting. When Lukas looked directly at the spirit, it disappeared. Probably not used to being seen so easily.  
       It disappeared so quickly that Lukas could barely got a glimpse, besides bright blue eyes. Bright compared to the rest of the mostly transparent body. No one else saw. Emil clung to his pant leg, which made it a bit hard to walk, but he didn't complain. The Norwegian didn't really pay attention to what the lady was saying, he was zoned out as he looked around. The inside was simple but large, just like in the photos. Eventually the grip on his leg was gone, he assumed Emil was just feeling more comfortable now.

***

      Mathias panicked when the man looked directly at him. It felt as if those indigo eyes were looking through him, but not in the literal sense, so he vanished through the wall. How did he know he was here? Liv would never tell potential buyers that the house may be haunted! Huffing slightly, he decided to peer at them from behind corners. As he was doing this, he watched the two adults go to the kitchen and main room; not noticing the child wandering to the stairs, slowly ascending them.  
       "Huh," Mathias trailed behind the silvery blonde kid, keeping a fair distance. They had gotten to the second floor when the kid huffed and turned around. His stubby arms were crossed as he tried glaring at the ghost, "Stop following me like a creep!" Mathias froze, taken aback. Looking around, the Dane pointed at himself, "... Me?" Emil rolled his eyes, a very sassy child, "Yes! Who else?"  
"I-I though you couldn't see me, sorry kiddo," Mathias laughed. Not responding, Emil just stared, observing him.  
"Uh, how about I give you a personal tour?"  
Thinking over the suggestion, he nodded.  
Smiling Mathias led the way, "I have some cool stuff on the attic! C'mon!" They went down the hall, Emil having to run to keep up. Mathias then opened a door, at the very end. The room was fairly big, but not the biggest bedroom. "What's your name?" Mat asked opening the closet door to reveal a staircase. "Emil," he said, before hesitantly climbing the stairs. "That's a cool name, mine is Mathias!"

***

It may sound like being a bad brother, but Lukas didn't realize Emil was gone until Liv asked, "Um... Where did your son go?" That snapped him back to reality. Looking around he muttered a curse to himself. "We've already toured the downstairs, so he's probably upstairs. I'm sure he's fine," Liv gave a slight nervous laugh a she took him to the stairs. Lukas called out for Emil as they checked each room. When they got to the last one, they saw him leaving the room. In his hands was a stuffed puffin with a black chest. "There you are, don't wander off like that," Lukas scolded, grabbing his hand. "Sorry," Emil mumbled, most likely not meaning it.  
"Not to ruin this lovely reunion, but... About buying the house?" Live asked as Lukas checked Emil for anything wrong. Clearing his throat, Lukas stood up straight again, "What do you think Emil?" Emil nodded quickly, "I like it."  
"I think we'll be taking it," Lukas said.  
"Perfect! I'll need to have you sign some papers, and pay," She smiled as they started out of the room and down the stairs. "If we get paid soon enough, then we can have you moved in the next week or two!" As Liv was busy talking about the papers, Lukas nudged Emil and whispered, "Where did you get that bird?" Looking up at him Emil replied, "Mathias gave it to me. He said it could help with my bad dreams... His name is Mr. Puffin."  
"Who's Mathias?" Lukas already had a pretty good idea on who it was, but asked anyways. "The ghost who lives here, duh. He said you looked right at him," Emil said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Don't sass me," he lightly hit the back of his head, not enough to hurt. "Is Mathias nice then?" Emil huffed before nodding, "Yeah, we're friends. And I want to see him again." 

***

Mathias watched them leave, making sure not to show himself. Since these strange brothers could see and hear him. Emil had told him, about how Lukas could do magic and talk to mythical creatures. And for some reason, Mathias believed it. Even if it did sound far fetched, the way the small boy had talked about his older brother convinced him. Maybe being alone for eternity wasn't his only option, if he had these two as friends...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me feel so valid guys. Btw, introducing more characters and referencing past things that won't be explained until later. Michelle is Seychelles because I love her more than anything.

       Mathias grinned at the thought of seeing his little friend again. Emil may have been blunt, and sassy. But the Dane honestly felt a brotherly affection towards him. He wasn't sure if he had siblings before. It was definitely a possibility. The very first family that moved out was most likely his family. They were grieving... Thinking hard, he remembered three younger girls and of course, a mother and father. Mathias couldn't say he felt anything towards them, simply because he couldn't remember them well at all. Just faces. By now his grin had faded and he now had a thoughtful frown. Groaning loudly, he fell to the ground in front of the door. Now he just had to wait for some entertainment...  
       Night had fallen quickly, urging Mathias to do something other than lay and wait. Going to the back of the house slowly, and eventually going into the backyard. His mood seemed to brighten when he saw the bright lights dancing across the yard. No, they weren't fireflies. These lights coming in many colours, and were too big. Soon enough one that glowed pink noticed him, bobbing over. A winged sprite. Her skin a dark caramel, decorated with rose petals and patterns, her wings of a dragonfly. Smiling Mathias held a finger out to her, "Good evening Michelle." Michelle just nodded and grabbed his finger, gesturing for him to follow her to join in on the games and dancing.  
He may have been lonely during the day, but he did get included in other activities every few nights. And that was good.

***

       It was very early in the morning when Lukas helped Emil get dressed. The child being too tired to understand what was happening. "Lukas..." He whined, "I'm tired..."  
"I know, but I have to go to work and run errands. So you're going to Berwald, okay?" Emil just responded with another small whine from the back of his throat. Lukas ran his fingers through his own hair which was still a little knotted, then picked up Emil, who held on trying to fall back asleep.  
       The ride to Berwald's house wasn't very long, getting there in less than ten minutes. Lukas was once again carrying Emil as he rung the doorbell. It took a minute but eventually the tall man opened the door, letting them inside. "I cannot thank you enough for watching him Berwald... He hasn't had breakfast yet," Lukas said softly and laid Emil on the couch. "It's no problem... I know it's been hard for you two," Berwald spoke, following Lukas to the door. Lukas shook his head stepping out, "Still, thanks..." And he was off. Lukas didn't have the best jobs. In the mornings he worked as a errand boy for a large company. It didn't pay much, but whatever he could earn for just delivering paperwork and coffee until an hour before lunch. Where he changes uniforms and goes to his job at a small diner.  
       His day was uneventful, but he got some good tips. Though was still left exhausted. Before he could pick up Emil, he had to stop and get some boxes so they could start packing. After packing the back seat full of cardboard boxes, he headed to Berwald's. When he pulled up, he saw Emil playing with a small white dog and another man Lukas did not know. Getting out of the car he went over to them, but had to stop when the dog started barking and jumping on him in a desperate need for attention. "Hana! Don't jump on him," the man said coming over with Emil following. Lukas just smiled and crouched to pet Hana, "It's fine. I'm Lukas." He stood up and held his hand out to the stranger.  
       "I'm Tino! Berwald has told me a lot about you, he and I just recently started seeing each other. Nothing official yet!" Tino shook his hand firmly and smiled. He had round brown eyes, a slightly chubby physic, which added to his kind look, and was shorter than Lukas. "Ah, it's nice to meet you, I see you've met Emil," Lukas looked over at said boy who was running around with Hana again. "Oh yes, he's an angel and super gentle to Hana, compared to other kids," Tino exclaimed, leading Lukas over to the more energetic two, "Berwald is working on dinner, you two could always join."  
"No, Emil and I have left overs we need to finish at home before we start packing," he politely declined, "Emil, come on..!"  
Emil groaned but went over to them, Hana trailing behind him. "Also, is Mathias a friend of yours? Emil said something about moving in with him. Sorry if it's a personal question," Tino looks over at him curiously. Lukas jumped slightly, of course. He should've told Emil not to mention Mathias. How much had he said...? Lukas realized he probably should've answered by now, "Oh, Mathias is... Just his imaginary friend. Lots of kids have them." Tino nodded, "Okay! And Berwald wanted me to tell you that we'd be over around 5 tomorrow to help you guys pack." Emil gave Hana a few more pets as she licked his fingers, causing him to giggle, before grabbing onto Lukas' hand. "Thank you Tino, tell Berwald I said hello. Bye, see you tomorrow." Emil waved slightly, "Bye Tino, thanks for letting me play with your dog."  
"Bye guys! See you soon, and no problem Emil," Tino picked up the wiggling mammal, snuggling her close. Emil got in the passenger seat, the back being full. When Lukas got into the drivers side, Emil asked, "Lukas, can you read me a story tonight?"  
"Hm? Sure I can do that. What story?"  
Emil yawned, having spent all day outside, playing, "The one about the winged sprites... I really like that one..!"  
"I like that one too..." Lukas gave him a soft smile, "I bet if you look hard enough one of these nights, you'll get to see some. I hear they enjoy dancing in the moonlight."  
"Really? I wanna meet one," he perked up, "Do they like music?" Emil pressed a button on the radio. "They make their own," Lukas nodded, his eyes not leaving the road. "Hey, it's the song you used to sing all the time," Emil said after a few minutes of silence, when a different song came on. "You should start singing again..."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this would be longer than the others. But I felt it'd be better to end where I did.  
> Emma: Chubby Belgium anyone?  
> Mei: Taiwan

       "Lukas I'm tired of driving back and forth," Emil complained as they tried to for more boxes into their small car. Lukas held in an angry sigh. The older of them was already fed up with the whining, and the on-off rain, and the moving. Pushing some wet hair from his face he huffed, "Fine. You can go inside and wait for Berwald. And I don't want to hear another complaint for the rest of the day," his voice was stern, making sure not to loose his cool. Emil shuffled his feet slightly, the tone of Lukas' voice making him feel a bit guilty. Lukas gave him 'the look' which had recently been perfected, and had the Icelandic boy stumbling towards the stairs. "Don't forget to lock the door!" Lukas called after him, before getting into the car. Of course he worried that Emil shouldn't be home alone, but his neighbour adored them. So if something happened he was sure she'd be there. Plus, Emil knew to go to her if there was any trouble.  
       The drive to the house was mostly quiet. Not even the radio was on. It had stopped raining again, but the grey clouds still hung over, making it feel dark and gloomy. Paying attention to his turns, and the streets he used; he quickly memorized the route to the slightly isolated house. Pulling into the muddy driveway, he worked on taking in the boxes. Lukas just wanted this to be over with, so he could sit and relax. Though, he probably couldn't do that either, since he still had to feed Emil. And himself...

***

       Mathias watched from a hidden corner as the two brothers came and left, bringing in boxes. They had been doing it since noon. When they left again, Mathias came out. Scoffing at how they just left the boxes in the center of the room. "Don't they like having room to reach the hallways?" He asked himself, and started pushing the boxes to the edges of the room. A few of them said "Fragile", but the Dane just shrugged and pushed them just as hard as the others. Only feeling a little bit bad when he heard something break. Only a little bit! They were the ones who left their stuff with an unsupervised, bored ghost.  
       The door started jingling, giving the signal that someone was unlocking it. Disappearing, Mathias waited to be praised for his good work on moving the boxes. He thought he did pretty good. But when Lukas came in, he just groaned slightly and muttered, "I swear if the bastard broke anything..." Mathias gasped slightly at hearing those words, reappearing, "I'm not a bastard!" The Norwegian jumped in surprised, seeing the young man suddenly appear. This time, Lukas got a good look at him. Wild spiky blonde hair, the blue eyes, and if you looked closely you could see freckles. The analyzing stare caused Mathias to speak again, "I moved your dumb boxes out of the way, and you call me a bastard." He crossed his arms. Lukas shrugged, "I suppose that wasn't kind..." He had never had to apologize to a ghost before, it was weird, "Sorry...?"  
       Mathias' flushed slightly, no one had apologized to him before. Of course the only person he had conversed with was Emil. And Emil's voice wasn't like Lukas'. Who's voice was deep, and smooth, the only difference between words was the hint of questioning at the end... "Y-yes. You should be sorry.. You are moving into my house," he eventually said, feeling a bit embarrassed at his distraction. Instead of waiting for a response, Mathias disappeared.  
Lukas was a bit confused. This ghost is strange... Even though he had no other ghost experiences to compare this to. He didn't bother calling out to the other, since he had more important things to do, than conversing with the dead. Like getting all the boxes inside before the rain started again.  
       As he was getting the last box inside, his phone rang. "Hello?" He managed to answer before the last ring.  
"Lukas! It's Tino, I'm calling from Berwald's phone."  
It took him a moment to remember who Tino was, the stress was really getting to him if he was already forgetting simple things. "Ah, yes. Tino, did you need something?" He didn't mean for that to come off harsh.  
"Well... You see, Emil won't unlock the door for us. He says you told him to keep it locked," Tino gave a small nervous laugh. Lukas covered the microphone so he could groan loudly, then uncovered it, "Slide the phone under the door and I'll speak to him." The Finn gave a cheery 'okay' and there was some shuffling.  
About a minute later a hesitant voice answered, "..Hi Lukas..." Lukas found it hard to feel upset, since Emil did listen to most of his instructions. "Emil let Berwald and Tino in. Show them where the rest of our packed boxes are. I'll be home soon."  
"Yes Big brother..."  
"Bye, love you. I want you to give the phone back before hanging up."  
"Okay. Bye, love you," Emil muttered. Kids were a hassle. Lukas heard the door being opened, and Tino was returned to the phone, "We're in! Are you moving the beds tomorrow?"  
"Yeah-" the Norwegian cut off when heard a crash. "I-I'll call you back," he hung up and looked to where the sound had come from. As soon as his eyes landed on the knocked over stand, he saw Mathias a few bright glowing orbs quickly scattering.  
"I hope you all know I'm not putting up with this," Lukas said, slightly irritated. Deciding that he wasn't dealing wig this, he turned and left, locking the door. "Not today Satan..." He muttered getting in the car.

***

"He was so handsome!" Emma gushed, kicking her chubby legs. Which caused a few dandelion seeds to fall off her green dress. Michelle giggled, "Is that why you didn't scare them off? Or is it the little boy? Children are sweet," her and Emma started whispering things to each other. Mathias was blushing darkly, "Stop gossiping about us! Or you'll end up acting like the fairies." That caused the two to scoff, and the third to join in, "Fairies are vain! We are not." The third hmphed, closing her almond shaped eyes and tilting her nose up. The first two nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, okay, you're right. Just stop teasing me over the new family!" Mathias exclaimed, not wanting his few friends to be angry, "And Lukas didn't appreciate you guys knocking over the stand." Mei, the third sprite snickered, "We can only come in every few days. We just wanted to have a bit of fun." The Dane rolled his eyes, "You're all going to get me in trouble." He started to lead them outside. "They've only had eye contact twice, and exchanged a few words. Yet he's already submitting!" Emma said to Mei, with her catish grin. "Girls, we're embarrassing him, let the man crush in peace," Michelle cut in, linking arms with Emma. Their glows mixing as they brightened in the dark of the rain. A blend of pink and green.  
Mathias groaned, "I don't even know him! And I'm dead, so I can't fall for anyone!" His last words caused the girl trio to glance between themselves, murmuring okays that didn't sound too sure...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that the fonts I use for emphasis, and thoughts isn't transferring over when I paste. So imma just use slashes "//" for that.

Emil entered the house first, waiting for Lukas and Berwald, who were slowly bringing in the mattresses. The boy sat down, looking bored. Until he noticed the glowing orb at the entrance to the hallway. Clutching his puffin close, he got up to follow it. The orb drifted further down the hallway and Emil ran after it. Eventually the orb stopped and disappeared. Emil frowned, looking around for it. Without any warning or sign, Mathias appeared where the orb once was, causing the boy to gasp and stumble back; about to call out for Lukas. He opened his mouth to yell but Mathias quickly waved his hands, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, that just happens sometimes I'm sorry." The Dane chuckled as Emil stood up, "It's not funny..." Mathias nodded in agreement, "I know, you're right," the ghost said, fixing Emil's now messy hair. Stroking the fur on his stuffed bird, Emil calmed down. "Awe, you kept Mr. Puffin," Mat grinned.

"Yeah... I like him," Emil nodded and sat down on the floor, Mathias sitting across from him. Mimicking Emil's folded legs. "I'm sure he likes you too," Mat paused, scratching his head a bit, "Are you guys done moving now? Like, staying here for tonight and the next night?" A small smile appeared on Emil's lips, "Yeah! We just have to set up the bedrooms. Lukas said if I help and be good that well have Asian food for dinner. Are you excited that we're here?" The Dane blinked in surprise, "Excited?" He flushed a bit, "Sure, you seem like a cool kid to hang with. Not too sure about your brother though.." Speak of the devil, Lukas was calling for Emil to help sort boxes. "Lukas isn't /that/ bad, I guess," Emil shrugged and got up stumbling a bit as he hurried back to the main room. The ghost following after him, doing a double take when he saw Berwald. The guy was tall and intimidating. "Geez Emil, who's this guy!?" The man didn't seem to notice Mathias getting close and personal as he looked him over, "He's huge!" Looking up from the labelled boxes he was reading, Emil giggled, "Yeah he is. But that's just Lukas' friend Berwald."  
"Berwald is not good name for this guy," Mathias said, being only a few inches shorter than Berwald. His hair even made them look the same height.

"Hm?" Berwald gave Emil a questioning look, frowning a bit.  
"Just talking to Mathias, Ber."  
"Who's Mathias..?" The Swede glanced around just I'm case. "The ghost who lives here," Emil shrugging going back to his task of pushing different boxes into different areas for unpacking later. Mathias noticed Lukas shoot Emil a glare, while Berwald had a barely even visible smile. "Vivid imagination," The man said to Lukas, and started picking up the metal bed frames to take upstairs. "Yes, very," Lukas agreed helping Berwald, mouthing to Emil 'Stop telling about ghosts'. "So Berwald can't see me like you two?" Mat asked, sitting on a box without it sinking. Due to the lack of real weight. "I'd think. You're the ghost here," Emil shrugged. "You're sassy for a kindergartener," Mathias retorted, to which said 'kindergartener' ignored.  
Getting bored, Mathias went upstairs. It didn't take long to figure out what rooms everyone was in. Berwald in the big bedroom, putting together Lukas' bed frame. While Lukas was in the second biggest room, working on Emil's.

Smirking to himself, he drifted behind Lukas. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "BOO!" Lukas only winced a bit at the volume, but other than that he seemed unaffected. "That was stereotypical," the Norwegian muttered, still focused on his task. "You weren't scared? But I came out of nowhere," Mathias pouted a bit, not used to such a passive reaction. Lukas sighed, "... The room gets colder when you enter."  
"Oh..."  
Lukas nodded, not looking up from the metal, "Anything else?" Mathias thought for a moment, before huffing and disappearing. Once the ghost was gone, Lukas rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. He /was/ a bit surprised when Mathias came in through the doorway a few minutes later. In his hands, he held a small pink bunny. With brown button eyes and loose stitching on its nose. Raising an eyebrow, he asked softly, "What are you doing?" Lukas did take notice of the pink on the Dane's cheeks. "I, just," glancing away, Mathias dropped the bunny in Lukas' lap. "Hm.. Cute..?" Lukas said, trying to hand it back. "No, you keep it..!" Mathias squeaked, before floating upwards into the attic. "Oh... Okay?" Lukas tried biting back a tiny smile, looking at the small stuffed animal.

/Why did I do that!?/ Mathias thought, staring at the floor he had just came out of anxiously. "You can't just keep giving them stuffed animals until they /like/ you!" Mathias scolded himself in a whisper yell. "But Mat it's very sweet!" A small voice came from the far side of the attic room. Emma flew closer to him, smiling sweetly, "I think your gifts are very nice. Those boys must like them as well." She placed a green splattered hand on his cheek patting him, then giving him a small peck as well. He shrugged, "But I didn't do this with other owners." Emma sighed, and sat in his hair, "Those people couldn't see you. And they were scared. So they don't count okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Good! Now please tell about your crus- er, friend. The little boy too!" When Emma said this, a few more sprites came out from hiding and the opened window. Blushing, he rolled his eyes, "You guys are nosey! Always in my house and asking personal questions..!" The sprites just snickered, and Emma huffed, "Fine. We'll just come back and ask later!" Lots whined as they zipped out the window quietly, staying out sight. Mathias sighed he watched them go. Sitting on the floor, and turning his attention to the sounds coming from the rest of the house. "Maybe it isn't strange to give them gifts..."


	6. Chapter Six

Mathias was shocked when he later saw that Lukas had kept his stuffed bunny. Setting it on a shelf across from his bed. It had been about a week since he had actually left the attic. Feeling nervous and embarrassed after his encounter with the Norwegian. /I'm suppose to be cool! Not getting embarrassed because of something so stupid,/ he huffed to himself going downstairs. Standing outside the living room, he listened into what the brothers were arguing about.

"I don't want to Lukas! School sucks," said Emil, arms folded tight.  
"You have to go to school Emil. There's no choice," Lukas sighed, trying to not sound irritated. "Yes it's a new school. But I'm sure you'll make lots of friends..." There was a sniffle from Emil as he ran out of the room. Shivering when he walked straight through Mathias. But continued on his way to his room. Lukas tried calling after him, though was ignored. Frowning, Mathias peeked in to see Lukas sitting on a simple kitchen chair; his head in his hands. They hadn't gotten any new furniture, and their old apartment didn't have any.  
"What do you want?" Lukas asked, not even lifting his head. The Dane was snapped out of any thoughts he was having, staying quiet.

Lukas looked at him with an almost neutral expression, an essence of annoyance still there. Mathias still didn't say anything and quickly ducked out of the room. He didn't like the tense atmosphere. Soon enough, he found himself outside Emil's door. The young boys sniffles could still be heard. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room; his heart breaking a bit when he saw Emil curled up under his dark blue comforter murmuring to his puffin. "Emil..?" Mathias asked, cautiously approaching the bed. The boy jumped, wiping his face as he looked at Mathias, "What?" He was still sniffling. Taking a few steps, then just floating over, Mathias gave him a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

"Lukas is a jerk!" He exclaimed, before covering his mouth and mumbling, "Don't tell him I said that..." Mathias chuckled a bit, "Don't worry I won't tell him. But why do you say that?"  
"Cuz I have to start at a new school."  
"Is that not a fun idea?"  
Emil shook his head, "I miss my old friends. And my old school. Mommy knew the teachers and everyone was nice..."  
"Your mom?" The Dane quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah..." Emil mumbled, looking down silently. "I didn't know you have a mo- did something happen to your parents..?" Mathias' frown deepened. Emil's eyes glossed over again, "Go away! Now!" Flinching, the ghost left quickly, not wishing to upset the child anymore. Now in the hallway he jumped once more when Lukas spoke. "What are you doing? Leave my brother alone." The Norwegian scowled and went in to comfort Emil. "What did I do?" Mathias whispered to himself, hurrying away to explore the house now that their things were unpacked.   
He looked at the few pictures they had up. They were mostly of Emil, only one actually had Lukas. One that seems to be when Emil was born. There was also a few of Emil with who Mathias assumed was their parents. Nothing of just the parents, or Lukas. None of Lukas and the parents as well.

It gave Mathias a strange feeling. Why was there only one with Lukas? He frowned, his finger lightly tracing over the small smile Lukas had in said photo. This family was more difficult to figure out than the other's. But it intrigued the Dane. Always curious by nature.

***

"Emil... I know you're upset. And you miss your old school," Lukas said softly, trying to calm the boy, "But think of how many friends you could make..." Emil was curled on his side, facing away from Lukas and not responding. "Please?" Lukas tried again, "I know things have been hard lately..." He awkwardly stared at his hands, "It'd really help if you could cooperate. If the school doesn't turn out alright after two weeks, then I'll pick up an extra shift to afford online schooling. Deal?" Emil rolled over to look at him, frowning a bit, "Okay... Deal."  
"Thank you," Lukas leaned down to press a soft kiss to his head. "I think you need a nap," he teased. To which Emil huffed, but nodded. The older of them stood up, handing Emil his puffin and tucking him in. "Sleep tight."

Lukas left the room, walking down the hall. Holding in a shiver when he got closer to the ghost. "Why are you touching that?" Mathias looked at him, moving away from the frame, "How come there's only one with you?" Lukas just shrugged, walking past him. Rolling his eyes when the ghost followed him. "What happened to your parents?" Mathias asked. His frown deepening, Lukas retorted, "What happened to you?"  
"I don't remember," the Dane said without hesitation. Sighing softly, Lukas continued to the kitchen and didn't respond. "It'd be really awesome if you told me! I'm curious," Mathias smiled, trying the friendly approach. "I really don't want to talk about them right now." The Norwegian said, pouring a large cup of coffee. Mathias hummed, "Right now... So you'll tell me later?"  
Raising an eyebrow, Lukas shrugged, "Maybe."  
"Maybe's better than nothing!" Mat smiled, earning another eyeroll.  
"Why don't you tell me about this place," Lukas stated, rather than asked. Blinking in surprise, Mathias found himself stunned into silence. No one bothered asking /him/ questions about this place. Only those few weirdos with the Ouija boards, that asked way too personal questions.

He sat on the counter and smiled, "It's a pretty nice house..? I stay in the attic, it feels most familiar. Winged sprites like it here too, and there's a few fairy circles. The tree in the middle of the yard is my favourite. I think I liked it when I was alive too." Lukas nodded along, "I see... I agree it's a nice house. And you're not that bad of company either," he smiled a bit as well. Mathias felt himself warm up a bit, his smile brightening as he nodded...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I'm lazy. I have no idea what I've already written and what I'm going to write. So I feel repetitive. Especially since I barely update.

Lukas gave Emil a quick hug before letting him walk into the school. Emil was obviously reluctant, pausing when he touched the door handle. He glanced back at Lukas nervously. The Norwegian gave a small hand gesture to urge him on. Nodding back, the boy finally went inside. Lukas waited a few minutes after, just to make sure his brother didn't come running back out. Once he felt sure, he got back in the car and drove home. He took the day off in case something happened on Emil's first day and he had to be there. 

Pulling into the driveway, he sat there for a moment. Zoning out and staring at nothing particular. Today felt different, but not in the good way. The seasons were starting to change, so it was chillier now. It wasn't the weather that was making Lukas feel cold, distant... Number? Lukas blinked back into focus, frowning deeply. "I hope it's not a depression spell coming on again..." He whispered, getting out of the car and looking around. The yard was eerily quiet, and there was no movement. Taking a deep breath, Lukas started to walk into the back yard. "No sprites... No wind.." he murmured walking toward the oak tree in the center of the yard. Sighing, he pressed his hand to the bark. He had no idea where Mathias was, but he supposed that was fine for now. Lukas ran his hand across the tree, eyebrows furrowing when he found a faded craving.

"Magnus "Mathias" Jensen... 1984 - 2002," Lukas' eyes widened as his finger traced the next date. September 3rd. Today...

***

Emil shuffled nervously as the teacher held his shoulders and introduced him to the class. "Everyone, this is Emil Steilsson. He's new to the country, from Iceland. Please be kind and show him how things work." She pointed to a seat where Emil would be. The other kids greeted and waved, but then continued their own conversations. Leaving Emil alone. The Icelander sighed, looking at his morning work. Before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Sitting up he looked back into soft blue eyes. "Hi I'm Matthew. It's nice to meet you," the boy smiled and waved. "Want to eat lunch with me?" Emil was shocked into silence, so he just nodded. Before turning back to his work, grinning softly.

***

Lukas stepped into the attic hesitantly, looking around. "Mathias? Are you up here?" He felt a chill and heard a confused voice. "Lukas? You're up here?" Mathias appeared giving an almost bashful grin. "Did you need something?" The Norwegian nodded. "I um... Was looking at the tree you mentioned. Your first name is Magnus?" The ghost paused, thinking hard, "Now that you mention it... Yes. That is my first name. Everyone just called me Mathias because it seemed softer." Mathias seemed to smile, "Thanks for reminding me Lu. But my name is on the tree?" Sighing softly, Lukas glanced away, "Yes. And your birth year... The date of your death.." Mathias' eyes widened and he loved down. "I was eighteen right? Today... It's the anniversary, right? That's why it's so gloomy... And quiet. Everyone's gone..."

Frowning, Lukas looked at him. "It'll be okay... I'll help you figure out what happened. Um... We're friends aren't we?" Mathias paused, blinking in surprise. "Can we? It'd be nice- I'll stop being so bothering if we are!" He smiled and waited for Lukas to respond. Lukas covered his smile with a hand, laughing a bit. "Alright then. We're friends. And friends will help each other. I'll make your time here more tolerable, until you're ready to go... And I can only presume you'll be more social with us?" The Dane seemed to brighten up, smiling, "Of course! We'll be the best of friends Lukas, I promise!" Lukas just nodded a bit. /I'll let myself believe this for awhile... I miss having friends/, Lukas thought a bit bittersweet. "I noticed you kept my bunny! Do you like it?" Lukas snapped back to attention, mumbling, "I... Yes. I do enjoy cute things.... And I thought it was very sweet to give.."

Mathias waved Lukas to the dusty twin sized bed in the corner, "Come sit! I want to talk with you!" Nodding, Lukas complied. "I need to start on house chores in a bit, but I can talk for some time... I'm not the best at it though." The Dane just waved the last comment off. Starting to ramble, and ask Lukas questions. Without realizing it, he eventually fell asleep on the bed. Mathias threw a blanket over him, deciding to let Lukas sleep. He looked stressed. He couldn't have been any older than Mathias was.. Which made the ghost even more sympathetic. While Lukas slept, Mathias tried dusting and sweeping the wooden floors. It took awhile, considering he'd run out of energy quickly and drop what he was holding. Making the process hard. But once finished he was sure Lukas would be grateful.

He didn't realize it, but the cleaning took several hours. He didn't notice until he looked at the fridge. Which had a note to remind Lukas to pick up Emil from school. Gasping, he hurried through the floors and into the attic. Lukas was already starting to stir a bit. "Lukas wake up!" Mathias yelled, pulling his blanket off. "Emil needs picked up. I think. I'm not sure what time it is or when he need picked up!" Whining, Lukas sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Emil..." He paused, before jumping up, "Shit you're right- I'll be home later." The blonde hurried out and down the stairs. Mathias was stunned by how fast the other moved, but smiled none the less. Laying down where Lukas once was and inhaling deeply. He didn't need to breathe, but he liked to smell things. The Dane froze, realizing how creepy that sounded. Since he was on a bed that still had traced of Lukas' warmth on it. Turning pink he shook off the thoughts, and closed his eyes. Relaxing...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very lazy and uninspired, but here's something. Also would any of you guys like a Spamano Hadestown au? Hadestown, as in the musical? Let me know, I already have the characters planed out.

After checking that Emil was in bed and Mathias wasn't nearby; Lukas got into bed and opened his laptop. It was the only light in his pitch black room. Frowning deeply, he started with searching their address. Not much came up. Sighing he bit his lip before typing 'Magnus Mathias Jensen' along with the date. A few small news articles came up, the names making his stomach churn slightly. Taking a deep breath Lukas clicked on the first one. His stomach dropped at what he read. But he continued. Reading into his family members. A mother and father, though there wasn't much information about them. Then he had three younger sisters. Lukas frowned, one looked familiar...

His eyes widened, recognizing the curled blonde hair and brown eyes. It was the woman who sold this house. It took him a moment to remember her name. Liv. It made sense on why she would want to sell it, but it still made him a bit sad. Sighing, he knew he'd need to talk more with Mathias.

***

Emil hated waking up early for school, but he was a bit excited to see his new friends. Though, today he was hesitant. Lukas seemed uneasy, but was obviously trying to hide it from Emil. So the boy decided not to ask about it. "Ready?" Lukas asked. Nodding, Emil grabbed his bag.

The drive was mostly silent, until Lukas spoke again. "Are you liking school?" He was still distracted, but Emil ignored it once more. "I guess... I made some friends.."  
"Well that's good. Who are they?"  
"Um... Matthew, Alfred.. And Erica."  
Lukas gave him a small smile, "I bet they're sweet." Emil sighed and nodded, the two falling back into silence. Lukas pulled into the drop-off area of the parking lot, lots of other cars and kids causing noise around them. "Have a good day Emil," he kissed his head. "Bye Lukas.." He got out, weaving between taller students and into the school. 

The Icelander froze when his hand was grabbed, but relaxed when he saw an excitable American. "Come get breakfast with us!" Alfred wasn't very good with the language, usually mixing in English for words he didn't know. He pulled him to a line where Matthew was trying to talk to Erica, but were having trouble hearing each other.  
Emil smiled a bit. He liked having friends. Especially ones that included him in the group, even if he wasn't sure what they were talking about half the time. The accents and slight language barrier didn't help, but it was still enjoyable to him...

***

Work left Lukas exhausted. He checked the time and sighed, hurrying to start his car and leave this awful place. Checking the time again, he suppressed a groan. He needed to pick up Emil. Before he could pull out, his phone rang. Eyebrows furrowing, he answered the unknown number. "Hello?"  
"Lukas?" Emil asked from the other end. Lukas frowned a bit, starting to pull out of the parking lot, "Who's phone do you have? This isn't the schools..."  
"This is Arthur's phone. That's Alfred and Matthew's dad... I wanted to go to their house today.."  
"Wait until I arrive at the school, I'll be there soon." He sighed a bit.  
"Okay, bye love you," Emil hung up.  
"I- okay..." He huffed when Emil hung up before he said goodbye.  
The drive back to the school didn't take long. As soon as he got there he saw Emil standing outside with two boys and a man with very large eyebrows.

Lukas stepped out of the car, frowning slightly. He was pretty shy growing up, and still had trouble meeting new people without coming off as rude or boring. Arthur waved, coming over to shake his hand. "You must be Lukas."  
"Yeah, hi... You're Arthur?" He shook his hand a bit reluctantly. The man nods, "Yes, I'm Alfred and Matthew's father. Pleased to meet you."  
"You too..." Lukas looked him over again.  
"I figured it'd be okay if Emil came ove for dinner and I could drop him back off at home afterwards?" Arthur said. Lukas looked over at Emil and the other two. Emil was smiling as the brothers struggled to keep an even say in the conversation.

"That... That should be fine. You have my number? I could just send you the address.." Lukas nodded a bit. "He has no food allergies, just don't let him touch latex it causes a rash... And, certain food textures he won't eat. It's something we both share, nothing against the food-"  
Arthur cut him off, smiling, "That's fine. I understand that. We'll have him back by eight." Alfred cheered, causing the other two to join in. Matthew mumbling in the back, "What's texture?"

Arthur and Lukas shook hands again before the Brit lead the boys into his car. Lukas stayed, watching them leave, before smiling a bit. Emil was making friends...

***

Mathias was pacing. The windows frosting over everytime he walked past or moved to look out it.  
"Mathias relax. Sometimes people get busy," Emma told him from her perch on the door frame, inspecting the green splotches along her arms.  
"Yeah but..." The ghost pouted. "I miss them. They both... They both have a comforting energy..." He shook his head and huffed. "They were suppose to be home by four. It's almost five."

"Maybe they stopped for food!" Michelle said, flying over with an armful of small flowers. "They have places for that you know!" She sat and started braiding them into Emma's hair. Mathias sighed. "Yeah... Okay. I'll stop being paranoid.." As he spoke, Lukas' headlights shone into the window as he in pulled in. "Never mind they're home!" Mathias said, looking over at where the sprites were but had now disappeared. He sighed again, and waited for them to come in.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide mention/explanation

Lukas ran a hand through his loose bangs as he walked in. The room was empty, but he could sense that it wasn't before. Brushing it off, he stood there for a moment. He really didn't have the energy to make something to eat. Was he even hungry? Sighing Lukas went and laid down on their old and raggedy green couch in the main room. It was quieter without Emil walking around or playing the TV. He hoped Emil would be okay, being his first time going over to a friend's house. His thoughts were interrupted by a cold presence next to the couch.

Opening his eyes, he looked at transparent man crouching beside him. "Where's Emil? Isn't school out?"  
Lukas shrugged, "I let him go to a friend's house for dinner..."  
Mathias seemed a bit disappointed, "Ah, alright. More time for us then!" 

"That reminds me.." Lukas sat up, placing his feet on the floor. "Tell me about your life before... I learned Liv is your sister."  
Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Mathias was quiet for a moment. "I- Well, I don't really remember much at all... I didn't even recognize Liv was my sister, but now that you mention it.. I think I remember her."

"So you really don't remember? Not a thing?"

"Certain objects can trigger memories..."

"That's interesting..."

"I want to know about my past though! You'll help right..? I want to know about you too," Mathias admitted. Lukas nodded, "Should I start first? I'm not usually open, but you're dead no offence..."  
The ghost laughed, "Yeah I can't really hold anything against you."

Lukas took a deep breath. "You asked why I wasn't in any of the photos... Well.. When I was born, my parents had high expectations. They had a reputation to uphold, so they needed the perfect son.." Lukas paused, "But they soon realized I wasn't that son... I could see things. Ghosts, trolls, fairies and pretty much anything that wasn't suppose to exist... I didn't know what was happening. I was a kid... Everyone assumed it was imaginary friends until.."

/ "It's time to grow up Lukas. You're ten. Too old for imaginary friends," his father said with a frown when he saw the boy talking to himself again. Frowning, Lukas rolls his eyes. "They're not imaginary..." 

His mother sighed, pulling at her hair a bit. "Maybe he's sick- he must be sick- we'll take him to the doctor. Have him checked out.." /

"They were simply more angry to find out that there was nothing wrong... Once again told I had a hyperactive imagination," Lukas spoke softly. Mathias was listening intensely, occasionally flickering from sight but staying in the same spot before moving to sit next to Lukas.

"They just got angry at me after that. But I never stopped confusing in my friend they couldn't see, I just learned do hide it. Skip a few years, my parents find out I like boys and finally give up on me. They didn't care what I did at that point, just that I didn't claim to be part of the family.

I rarely went home. Instead staying with my friends and going out late... Became depressed and upset. Had a short rebellious stage, and was fifteen when my parents decided to try for another son. Maybe they'll do better this time."

Mathias' eyes widened, "Emil?" He was answered with a nod. "We moved to Iceland that summer and they worked to raise a better son. As soon as I was 18 I moved to Denmark and cut off contact. Emil was about three.."

"But how did you end up with Emil?"

"Hold on I'm getting there..." Lukas sighed a bit. "Emil could see the same things I could and that wasn't good. On top of my mom passing away from a hit and run. My father was furious being stuck with an "insane kid". When Emil turned five the next year, dad contacted me and pretty much dumped him on me. Full guardianship and everything..."

"Are you mad at him for that?" He asked hesitantly. Lukas shrugged, "I'm mad he abandoned Emil. But I'm happy to actually try and give Emil the love and life he deserves..." Mathias smiled, "That's good. I can tell Emil adores you. His cool older brother."

The corners of his lips up turning, left Mathias feeling proud. "Thanks for trusting me with this story..."  
Lukas' smile grew a bit. "No problem."  
They sat in peaceful silence for awhile, before Mathias asked. "How did you find out Liv was my sister?"

"I searched your name... A pretty sad story came up.." Lukas said reluctantly. "Sad story?" He asked again. A small sense of dread curling up in his stomach. He wasn't sure why he was feeling it. But it was there. "Mathias I think I know how you died... But I don't know why you did..." Lukas almost wanted to reach out, but knew his hand would pass through.

"How-" Mathias was cut off by a knock on the door and Emil running in. "Lukas!"  
Lukas jumped a bit, obviously surprised. "You're home early..." He was even more surprised when Emil immediately fell into his arms, hugging on tightly.   
Arthur peeked his head in. "Um.. Sorry for not calling first. I was serving dinner and Emil was suddenly saying he needed to go home. Immediately."

"Did he?" Lukas raised an eyebrow, standing and still holding Emil. "I'm sorry for inconvenience. Thank you for dropping him off." Arthur shook his hand and left. Mathias glared at Arthur as he left. Automatically assuming he must've done something to upset Emil.

Setting Emil down, Lukas held his shoulders. "What happened?" Emil sighed, "It's not /that/ serious... But Mr. Kirkland was giving us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But for some reason they were /burnt/. Burnt Lukas. And when I asked when we were having dinner. He said it /was/ dinner!" The boy put a lot of emphasis on several words.

Mathias couldn't help but laugh. Which earned a warning glare from Lukas, who was also trying not to laugh a bit. "Emil... That wasn't a very polite thing to do. Although I do agree that really isn't a dinner. Maybe we'll just have to invite them over instead when I find a better job." 

Emil nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "Can I have a real dinner now?" 

"Yes, I'll start that now." Lukas got up and let go of him, then stopped when he remembered the third person- or presence in the room. "Mathias," he started and bit his lip. "We'll talk later..." Mathias nodded a bit, a small frown taking over.

"It's okay. We can talk now," Emil told him. "Mr. Puffin has things to tell you." Mathias smiled, "Does he now? Hmm, better not keep him waiting." He hesitated as Emil went to the stairs, turning to look at where Lukas had entered the kitchen. With a sigh, he hurried after Emil.

It wasn't until late that night, when Lukas was lying down that they had a moment. Of course Lukas didn't realize this. Usually he had good memory, but being stressed and taking care of a six year old made him forgetful. Closing his eyes and struggling to sleep, was when he felt the cold. 

"Psst! Lukas, it's later," Mathias was laying face-to-face with Lukas, nearly scaring the poor man to death.

"Mathias you can't just appear in my bed-"

"Sorry Lu- did I scare you?" He obviously wasn't sorry, judging by the amused look on his face. "Even the trolls have more boundaries than you," Lukas huffed, scooting back away from the ghost and sitting up. "But yes, I did say we'd talk later." Mathias nodded and sat up as well. Reaching and taking Lukas' hand slowly to test. He was surprised. Pleasantly surprised when his hand didn't go through.

Lukas seemed surprised as well, "I thought ghost couldn't touch people-"

"Not unless they want the ghost to," Mathias finished, smiling smugly. "You don't mind this!" Lukas was thankful for the darkness of his room, hiding the dark blush forming on his face. "Whatever, you're acting like a middle schooler learning someone doesn't hate them." He pulled his hand away, still feeling the chill of his touch. "You're here to talk. Get to it."

The mood seemed to drop as Mathias finally came to terms with what he was going to ask. "How... How did I die?" He said after minutes of silence. The other let out a soft and sad sigh, "Mathias..." Lukas brushed back the collar of Mat's shirt, still a bit surprised that they no longer just went through each other. The color of his faded button up pushed back revealed the dark bruised and veiny ring around his neck. "Lukas..?" He asked to catch his attention again.

The Norwegian felt sick to his stomach, trying to stop his hand from shaking. "Mathias, you hung yourself... When your body was found and put through the autopsy, they also found an excessive amount of pills..." He pulled his hand away slowly, watching the other closely. Mathias seemed more confused and hurt than anything. "Why..? Didn't I leave a note? Anything?"

Swallowing, Lukas shook his head. "They couldn't find anything, and your family claimed there wasn't a reason.... Of course that's never really the case with this type of thing.." Mathias took a deep breath, "B-but I feel so... So happy all the time! I don't feel any hurt or pain from my life- I can't remember it..." He felt his neck. "Will I hurt when I actually learn more..?" He asked quietly. All Lukas could do was shrug, "I don't know... I'd assume you would.. But we don't have to talk about it or learn more if you don't want to..."

Mathias shook his head, "No... I want to know. I deserve it. Maybe I could move on..." Lukas didn't pull back this time when Mathias took his hand. "Then I'll try and learn what happened. For you, okay?" Mathias nods a bit, "Thank you Lukas..."


	10. Chapter Ten

Opening the front door loudly, Lukas dropped his work bag on the floor and slammed the door. Sliding down to sit on the floor with his he'd in his hands. It was only noon, but he had been sent home. Or, more blatantly, he was fired. Something about being too distracted lately. Now he only had one job, but that wasn't really enough to him. Just wanting to give Emil all he could.

"You're home early," Mathias said. Appearing next to the sitting man. Then he frowned. "Is something wrong..?" Shaking his head, Lukas rubbed his face. "I got fired..."

"But you still have your other job, yeah?"

"That's not enough..."

Sitting next to him, the Dane placed a hand on his head. "It will be okay... There has to be something you're good at. You solve things!"

"Mathias, anyone can look something up online, the internet has come a long way."

"I'm sure you can still find something else then..." His frown deepened. "I can help more too."  
Lukas lifted his head, face softening. "You don't need to. I'll manage..." He looked around the room. "I should probably clean up while I'm here. I'll be leaving for my other job in an hour or so..." With a sigh, Mathias nodded. "Okay... Don't overwork."

Lukas got up, going to change his clothes and start cleaning. Anything  to distract him from the sudden self disappointment. Mathias watched him for a bit, before going out into the yard. It didn't take long for Michelle to notice his presence, immediately flying over. "You seem upset!"  
The ghost nodded. "I want to help Lukas relax... But he's.. I don't know.." Michelle hummed, "There is not much you or any of us can do. You're lucky to alter the living world as it is."

"But can't you help me a bit? Just something sweet, or nice... Something small, pleaaase?" He gave his puppy eyes. "Are you really begging right now?" She crossed her arms, smirking.

"Yes!"

"Well... I suppose," she grinned and zipped off, calling for Emma. The two girls giggled as they approached a small weed. Mathias watched in amazement as placed kisses along the few leaves, causing them to glow. Slowly the weed transformed into a simple flower, blue in colour. "It's so pretty..."

"Yeah, just give it to him. It'll help somewhat!" Emma said, struggling to pick the flower. "We can help carry it in." Michelle came over to help, the two picking and carrying the flower to the half opened window. Mathias followed quickly. "I can take it from here.." he said once in the hallway.

"Just don't use up all your energy," Emma kissed his cheek. Michelle kissed his other, and he took the flower from them. They waved him off before leaving the house. Lukas was in the kitchen, doing dishes. Mathias went to join him, "Lukas! I have something for you." Turning, Lukas frowned a bit and said, "You really didn't have to.. But what is it?" His cheeks were instantly flushed a bit when Mathias slipped the small flower next to his cross clip.

"There..."

"What's this for?" Lukas brushed the petals gently with his fingers.

"It's just to help you feel better..? Y'know," Mathias smiled. 

"Thanks Mat... You're very sweet." Looking away, he went back to dishes.

"Um... Lukas?"

"Hm?" The Norwegian glanced back.

"I want to get in touch with Liv..." Mathias said, twiddling his thumbs. Sighing, Lukas nodded. "I want to focus on finding a good job first... Then.. Then I can get in contact with her. Make a Ouija board or something." Smiling, Mathias asked, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course... I feel it's my job to help the unseen. If I don't, then who will?" Lukas responded softly, his scrubbing slowing down. "Thank you Lu!" The ghost laughed, leaning and pressing his lips against the others cheek. By time they both had realized what had happened, Mathias had already gasped and disappeared. "H-Hey!" He called out to the ghost, blushing furiously. With a huff he went back to working, though found himself relaxed and content. Barely even worrying over his job, chores, or the kiss. The smell of the flower calming the mood of the room...

***

"Y-you mean you have a real ghost in your house?" Alfred trembled, clinging to Matthew's sleeve. Emil shrugged, "Yeah. And sprites, and trolls.."

"The trolls that eat people!?" Al squeaked, getting elbowed by Mathew. "Those things aren't real."

"They are. I can prove it," Emil crossed his arms and pouted. "I bet a nickel that you can't," Matthew grinned. "Mattie don't bet him!"

Emil held his hand out, "Deal!"

"Guuuuuys!" Alfred whined as they shook hands.

"It's time to quiet down now boys. Practice your reading," the teacher told them. Alfred was still looking between his brother and friend, nervous about seeing a real ghost. "Don't worry Al. My ghost is friendly. I'm going to ask if you and Mattie can come over Saturday," Emil whispered to him. "I-I'm not scared!" Alfred said a bit loudly, quickly getting scolded again. Matthew snickered and gave a thumbs up to Emil.

***

"You were fired..?" Emil frowned, using his fork to push his food around. "I'm sorry little one... But I'll find an even better job." Lukas brushed back Emil's bangs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm really trying..."

"So Al and Mattie can't come over this weekend?"

Lukas frowned at their already sparse looking pantry. "Not this week, I'm sorry. You could stay over there if you'd like." Emil shook his head, picking at his food silently.

"Please don't be like that Emil. It's going to be okay. Finish your dinner."  
The rest dinner was silent  and strung out. Ending with Emil leaving his empty plate on the table and heading for bed. Lukas frowned as he watched him go, filling a thermo with coffee so he could spend the night job hunting.

Closing the door to his room he removed his flower. Taking a small dark green book, covered in silver designs from his shelf; he carefully pressed the blue flower in. Placing the book next to his stuffed bunny. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he then heard the voice behind him.

"Going to bed now?"

"No, I have things to get done," Lukas replied honestly. Taking a long sip from his thermo. Mathias shook his head, "Humans need their sleep."

"Not this one," he pulled his laptop out, climbing into bed. "What could you possibly be needing to do right now?" The Dane frowned, still at the opposite end of the room. "I'm looking for a job. The best way is to send as many resumes as possible."

"Make sure the pay is good. I can be a reference!" He floated over.

"A dead man can't be a reference, Mathias."

"They don't have to know I'm dead!"

"Hey-" Scowling, Lukas hit the side of his laptop screen. "Don't you dare glitch on me."  
Mathias was now looking at it with him. The screen glitched and froze, frustrating Lukas more. "Work!" He shook it. Then he paused, "Mathias you're energy is what's messing it up. I'm sure you could go one night without me."

The words were a bit harsher than intended. Mostly from his tired and forced caffeine induced high. But Lukas didn't notice the effect his words had, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Mathias frowned. /Yeah I can go a night without you... But I really don't want to/, he thought, chewing his lip and tugging his sleeve. "Right... Sorry. I'll check on you in the morning. If you want that it.."

Lukas didn't respond, trying to speed up his computer as Mathias drifted to the ceiling and into the attic.

***

"Please stay at our house this weekend!" Alfred tugged on Emil's sleeve. "Alfie stop bothering him..." Matthew said, trailing after.

"But..." Emil shuffled his feet and looked down. "Your dad is a terrible cook..." 

"No, we go to Mama's house on the weekends. She makes best food," Matthew said. "Yes! French," Alfred grinned.

"Oh... Okay. Your mama needs to call my dad..." Emil relented. The brothers cheered and the trio sat to eat. "You'll like her food."

***

"Mathias? Where are you- I know you're still around," Lukas frowned. The ghost hadn't shown up all week and he was getting worried. With a quiet groan, he went back to packing Emil's overnight bag. It would've been nice to have some support for Emil's first sleepover.

"Lukas! They're here!" Emil called from the bottom of the stairs. Placing his brother's toothbrush in last, Lukas grabbed the backpack and Mr. Puffin then headed downstairs. Emil was waiting for him while his friends stood by the door with a middle aged woman. 

"Alright..." He slipped the backpack onto Emil and handed him the bird. "Best behaviour. And be polite." Lukas followed him back to the other family. The boys' mother had light brown hair in a high bun, with a sweet smile but slightly devious blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Marianne," she shook Lukas hand. "We spoke on the phone, it's nice to meet you."

Lukas gave a polite, but tight lipped smile. "Lukas.. It's, uh nice to meet you as well..."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of your son, I hear he's very sweet."

"He's my brother..."

"Ah, I knew you were too young for me," she giggled and winked. Lukas paused, unsure how to respond. Good thing he didn't need to when Alfred distracted them with a squeal.

"Stop trying to scare me- ghosts aren't real!" The boy was trembling, even Matthew looked a bit anxious.

"But he's right behind you," Emil stated blankly. Causing the brothers to quickly turn around. Lukas rolled his eyes, biting down a smile when he in fact did see Mathias perched on a stand. Watching the kids in amusement.

"I don't see anything, Emil." Mathew sounded almost relieved. Until Mathias started making the stand rock. The boys gasped, stumbling to hide behind their mother.

"Oh- uh, that's just the heater starting up," he quickly explained to Marianne as she started to look worried.

"Right... Well I'll bring him home tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime don't get any older," she teased Lukas. Herding the boys out to her car.

"No promises," he muttered waving and closing the door behind them. Letting out a puff of air, he relaxed. Peeking up when he remembered Mathias. "Mat..?" But be time he had turned back to him, he was gone. With a small frown and a bit of hurt, Lukas went up to his room and closed the door...


End file.
